Chlaspian 1: Never Forget
by shadowglove
Summary: Chloe dreams of a handsome Terlmarine prince every night, but believe that he is only a figment of her imagination. But what if he isn't? What if fate has something planned for Chloe? Too bad she forgets everything when she's awake.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or anything Narnia.**

_This is something that's been bothering my brain since I watched __**PRINCE CASPIAN**__--which made me a Ben Barnes fan fans self. Lol. Hope you all enjoy it! I know it's a little short compared to most of my oneshots, but I really didn't have much to go on, and I preferred to just write what I wanted and not drag on and on and make it boring or deviate from my idea just to get more pages._

Spoiler for Smallville: I think the episode is TEMPEST.

Spoiler for Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe--and Prince Caspian. Who is this world wasn't in love with Ben Barnes/Prince Caspian after this movie?

* * *

She was dreaming of him again.

Chloe didn't exactly remember when exactly she'd begun dreaming of the dark haired boy, but he'd seemed to grow as she did, and he had the most intriguing views and speech, and she loved his accent--and it'd seemed like he'd always been a part of her life--like her father.

When she dreamt of him, Chloe felt like a different person, she felt older, wiser, and she felt other things as well, but they were confusing and embarrassing when those feelings were directed towards a dream of hers—towards a figment of her own imagination, so she refused to acknowledge _those_ feelings.

He reminded her of Clark.

Maybe that was why she'd fallen so quickly for the farm boy. He was very close to being the embodiment of this dark haired stranger with the dark eyes and somber express—eyes that held many secrets.

But Chloe knew that Clark wasn't her stranger, her, uh, dream-boy. He wasn't an orphaned prince who lived with his uncle, he wasn't alone and lonely in the world with only his mentor to call a friend. Clark couldn't engage her in conversation the way her dream-boy could, and he couldn't make her wish her days were shorter so she could dream.

Clark couldn't argue like the guy in her dream could either.

She just wished that she could remember the name of her dream-boy, and other details in the dreams she somehow knew were important, when she was awake. But it wasn't to be so.

But for now that was okay.

Because she was dreaming about him again.

_Chloe sat on the meadow, hugging dress to her body, looking at her forlorn expression in the crystal clear lake in front of her. Tonight Clark Kent had been this close to kissing her--before he'd left her in the middle of the dance and had gone off to look for Lana._

_**Why?**__ She wanted to know, wiping at the tears that streaked her cheeks black thanks to her runny mascara. __**Why am I not good enough?**_

_"What is wrong?"_

_She stiffened at the sound of the voice behind her, wiping frantically at her eyes and cheeks, knowing that she looked like a mess and not wanting him to see her this way—even if he __**was**__ only a dream._

_His reflection was suddenly in the water, and Chloe gulped, feeling more and more miserable. _

_Here she looked __**horrible**_**, **_mascara stains trailing down her cheeks, hair loose and messy since she'd angrily pulled it out of the elegant hairstyle she'd labored to have for Clark, and her dress was pink and covered with grass stains._

_And there Caspian was, standing behind her looking like a Greek God. His hair was black silk resting on his shoulders, his eyes the darkness of night, his clothes befitting that of royalty yet without the usual pomp one would think a noble would use._

_"What happened?" He asked again in that accent of his, seeing her reflection in the water, his face pure worry as he went to her side, sitting down on the grass next to her, not caring that his clothes would be stained as well._

_"Nothing." She whispered, not daring look him in the face for shame._

_He was silent, looking at her in worry, before reaching his hand to her face, hesitating a mere second, before cupping her cheek and turning her face towards him. "This does not looking like 'nothing'." He paused, continuing to search her face. "What happened to make you so sad, my lady?"_

_She slowly raised her gaze and looked at his through her eyelashes. "He left me at the dance for someone else."_

_The hand in which he cupped her cheek tensed, and yet nothing of his feelings were betrayed in his face. "Who would leave you at a ball for another?"_

_"Clark Kent." Chloe sniffled, wiping at a rogue tear that fell down her cheek. "Not that I really blame him, I mean. I'm just Plain Jane Chloe Sullivan, and she's Pretty Pink Princess Lana Lang."_

_He studied her face seriously, tilting his head slightly before frowning. "She may be a Princess, but you are High Queen, my regent. I nor mine know you with this odd title you have mention, Plain Jane, but those who are familiar with the legends know you as High Queen Chloe the Eternal, wife of High King Peter the Magnificent, one of the five Kings and Queens of Old Narnia in the days of magic and Aslan."_

_Chloe wiped at another tear. "Caspian, what nonsense are you talking about?"_

_"I didn't know who you were when we first started--this." He explained, drawing his hand from her face, resting them on his knees as he turned slightly and looked in front of him unseeingly, expression falling. "I didn't know that the one friend I had growing up, that the only person other than my mentor Cornelius who I felt I could trust__, was the Great High Queen Cornelius has told me stories of since my birth."_

_"Caspian," Chloe placed her hand on his arm. "I'm not a queen."_

_"Maybe not now, but you will be." He smiled and yet it wasn't a pleasant sight. "I am one of the only Telmarines who knows the stories of Old Narnia. I grew up listening to tale of how five Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve entered Narnia from their world and saved Narnia from the White Witch, ending the endless winter."_

_Chloe wanted to interrupt him, to tell him that he'd gotten his Chloe's mixed up, but something in his story was tugging at her--glimpses of a woman with flowing blonde hair, dressed in white fur, and holding a scepter of ice raced across her eyes._

_"I heard of the age of the Kings and Queens of Old Narnia—how this land has supposedly never been as blessed or as abundant as the time in which you reigned together."_

_Chloe placed a hand on her head as it began to throb. "Caspian--I'm not from this—Narnia. Narnia doesn't even exist--I've never heard of it before." Her head was hurting more as she spoke. "You're only a figment of my imagination--a continuous dream that I have had--."_

_"Since childhood?" Caspian interrupted, turning to look at her, something dark and hurt in his eyes. "I used to tell myself the same thing about you. But--I believe that time in your world is different than time in Narnia. I believe--I believe I am meeting you __**before**__ you ever set foot on our soil. Before…" He paused, looking away from her once more. "Before you married High King Peter the __**Magnificent**__."_

_"Caspian, are you listening to yourself?" Chloe smiled softly at him, telling herself it was silly to be so tickled that a figment of her lonely imagination sounded jealous of a husband she didn't have and never would. "That makes no sense whatsoever."_

_He was silent, looking out at the water, the arm beneath her hand tense._

_"I don't even know a Peter." Chloe continued, wondering why she felt like reassuring the handsome young man. "I know a __**Pete**__, but he's my best friend, like a brother, and I would __**never**__ in a __**million years**__ think about marrying him!"_

_Caspian still wouldn't look at her, his eyes dark and on the unmoving water of their nightly meeting place._

_"And anyway, how in the __**world**__ would I be able to go to a different world?" Chloe snickered, turning her gaze onto the water as well. "I mean, I'd have to have magic or--," the smile disappeared from her face as she went pale. "--a truckload of meteor rocks."_

_He turned to look at her in confusion. "What are these meteor rocks?"_

_"Well, they are rocks that fell from the sky." Chloe did her best to explain as she turned to look at him as well, heart racing at the fact that this might very well not be just a dream. "They changed people, gave them abilities--but I don't doubt that they might be able to make a portal--if there are enough of them in one place."_

_"And you believe that these celestial rocks might be the method in which you come to us?" Caspian asked, not at all skeptic about her theory, as anyone else would have been._

_"If I'm not insane, then, yeah." Chloe nodded, pausing. "Caspian, the stories of this Queen--."_

_"Of __**you**__."_

_"Of __**me**__," she consented, seeing the determination in his dark eyes. "How old was I when I came to Narnia?"_

_He frowned slightly, thinking, and then he blinked in sudden surprise. "Around the age you are now."_

_Chloe let that sink in. If this wasn't just some insane dream--she was about to take the trip of a life time._

_"You'll meet him soon." Caspian said mostly to himself. "The High King."_

_Chloe didn't know what to say to that. If this was real, if this wasn't just a dream, she was soon going to meet her…husband._

_Kinda made the whole Clark-situation seem not as bad as it had moments ago._

_"Do you--do you remember me in your waking hours?" Caspian asked softly. "Do you remember of our time together? Of our conversations and arguments? Of our camaraderie?"_

_Chloe blinked, surprised at the question. "I—when I'm awake I remember you, but vaguely. I remember your hair, your eyes, but I don't remember much else, not even your name. I don't remember what we speak about or where we are except for the faint memory of moonlight on water."_

_"I remember you." He was silent for a while, before shaking his head. "I remember the sound of your voice, the strange clothes you wear--the way your hair is shorter than mine." He smiled slightly at that, looking down at the grass by his boots. "I remember the sound of your laughter, the way your eyes sparkle, the moonlight on your hair and the curve of your neck."_

_Somewhere during that monologue Chloe had begun to blush, and now she knew that she was horribly red in her cheeks as she looked at Caspian in awe. No one had ever spoken to or about her in that way before._

_"And…and your lips." Caspian whispered, still not daring to look at her. "I remember your lips, and wonder senselessly if you taste as sweet as you are."_

_Chloe's breath caught in her throat, her heart beating to loudly she knew he could hear it._

_"And now I am certain that you were always meant for another."_

_The blonde with flaming red cheeks was silent. What could one say to that?_

_"You will be his High Queen." Caspian turned to her, eyes darker than the night around them. "And you will forget me." Those dark eyes roamed her face almost greedily. "You will remember me no more and I shall be cursed to always remember you and our time together. You will have lived a thousand years before my birth, happy and in love with your King, and I will grow up alone, and resentful as I hear each tale of the High King and Queen of Narnia and their love for each other."_

_"Caspian…" Chloe whispered, but she was silenced when he reached out and cupped her cheek again, and yet this time it was different than the way he'd done so a while before._

_His thumb caressed her cheek softly, his dark gaze boring into her green one._

_"Caspian?" Chloe whispered as he leaned towards her, and when his lips met hers, her eyes closed on their own and she responded to him tentatively, chest exploding in a way she didn't understand._

_All of a sudden she didn't mind quite so much that she hadn't gotten that kiss from Clark._

_Caspian shifted closer to her, pulling her closer to him at the same time, tilting his head slightly and deepening the kiss, his lips seeming to burn hers in a way that caused her to moan in pleasure and press towards him more, her hands going to his hair._

_Suddenly the scenery around them shifted in a bright light, and they pulled away, looking around with disappointment as everything began to fade slowly._

_One of them was waking up._

_"Don't forget me, my Queen." Caspian whispered before pressing his lips to hers again. "Don't ever forget me."_

_"Never." Chloe promised against his lips, not knowing that she would one day break that promise. "I'll never forget you."_

_There was a bright flash of light_.

Chloe woke up in bed, looking around the darkness of her room, feeling a little disoriented. She'd had a dream about that nameless stranger again, she was almost certain of it, she remembered his eyes darker than she'd ever seen them, and could almost have sworn that she'd felt the silkiness of his hair…

Pressing two fingers to her lips, the blonde frowned in confusion, wondering why they were so _warm_.

Shaking her head, Chloe sighed and turned in her bed, hugging her extra pillow to her and closing her eyes. Now wasn't the time to be wondering about dreams, she needed to get a good night's sleep so she could deal with Clark tomorrow.

The blonde sighed, drifting back to sleep, wondering why she felt as if she was forgetting something.

* * *

Okay. Now I have to try and write the next chapter to Chloe's Supernatural…but I needed to do this first!

**How about a review?**


End file.
